


Stranger Things (Have Happened)

by princessoftheworlds



Series: It's not a crime to love what you cannot explain [10]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Will Kinney is determined to expose Klaus Mikaelson as a mob boss by kidnapping his wife Caroline. Kinney just did not see this surprise coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Things (Have Happened)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr prompt: 
> 
> Klaroline mafia au: Klaus is a crime boss and Caroline is his wife

Head Detective William Kinney of the NOLA PD watches the drunken clubbers sway out on the dance floor or knock back drinks at various tables in the nightclub as he crouches in a leather booth in the corner, hidden well away from the flashing lights.

His entire body is tense, and he longs to grab a beer to distract his turbulent mind, but that could blow his cover and compromise the entire investigation.

He’s in enemy turf, staking out in Mystic Falls, a nightclub owned and operated by the Originals.

The Originals are the largest and most powerful mafia in the city, have been since the 1980s, and are notoriously secretive. They are head by the Mikaelsons, a family whose history with New Orleans is as old as the city itself.

The Originals have hands in almost every major business and network in New Orleans, and their association with the Mikaelson family was covered deep for decades, only discovered with the death of the family patriarch Mikael Mikaelson in a police shootout last year.

One of Mikael’s sons, the esteemed Mikaelson brothers, has taken over as head of the organization, and NOLA PD had no knowledge except for theories.

Until last month, until Cami O’Connell’s death.

Camille O’Connell, niece of respected priest Kieran O’Connell, had been a very passionate police psychologist and beloved by everyone in the NOLA community.

To Will, she had been a very dear friend.

But Cami was increasingly inquisitive, too much for her own good, and had begun poking around into the organization.

Then, she ended up dead, and Will had a good idea who, because Cami had last been seen with Klaus Mikaelson three days before she turned up in her apartment, strangled to death.

Klaus Mikaelson, famous in the art communities, a big name in New Orleans, owner of Hybrid Gallery. He is a handsome man, born in New Orleans, brought up in London, who spent his early twenties as a playboy before settling down.

Will’s snapped back to reality as he catches his target leaving the bar. One of his CIs had tipped him off about her visit to Mystic Falls.

Furtively, he follows her through the club and out into the back alley.

Will watches carefully, hiding his body behind the club’s back door, as she takes a phone call, speaking into her iPhone with frustrated whispers.

Finally, when she slips her phone back into her pocket, Will gets his first good look at her.

Angelic face, blond curls, cerulean eyes.

Caroline Forbes-Mikaelson is a respected wedding planner and the wife of Klaus Mikaelson. She was born in small-town Virginia, daughter of the town sheriff. A brilliant student in high school, she had been head cheerleader and a beauty queen. Everyone loved her.

Will wonders how she ever got mixed up with the Mikaelsons.

She had moved to NOLA and opened her own little wedding planning business. She met Klaus when she planned his older sister Freya’s wedding to Lucien Castle.

She is innocent in all of this, and Will is regretful of this. Cami had met Caroline once and had declared her to be one of the nicest people Cami had ever met.

Caroline, however, is currently a necessary pawn.

When she turns to reenter the club, Will moves behind her and claps a hand over her mouth to muffle her surprised scream.

“I have a gun,” he tells her slowly, “but if you cooperate, I will have no need to use it.”

She nods compliantly, blue eyes wide and frightened like an innocent lamb’s, jaw twitching nervously.

Carefully, with exceptional patience, Will removes his hand from her mouth. True to her word, Caroline does not scream.

“Follow me,” he orders, exiting the alley with Caroline trailing him obediently.

XX

He takes her to a warehouse nearby on the waterfront that he knows to be secure but also easily locatable and accessible if necessary.

One hand aiming his gun at the blonde, Will uses the other to handcuff Caroline to a pole.

She may have been obedient so far, but Will is not idiotic enough to think that she won’t attempt to escape.

“Pull on those,” he says gruffly.

When the blonde roughly tugs on her handcuffs and Will is able to see that her hands are truly secured, he nods in satisfaction and pulls out Caroline’s phone, hitting dial next to Klaus’ contact name.

The line rings once before it is picked up.

“Sweetheart,” comes the smooth, cultured voice of Klaus Mikaelson, “why are you calling me when I’m painting?”

“Considering that I am not your wife, I don’t know why,” Will replies dryly. “I could ask her, seeing as she’s handcuffed to a pole in front of me.”

There is tense silence on the other end before Will hears a harsh, grating laugh on the other end.

“Good luck with that, mate,” Klaus tells him sarcastically.

Will’s mouth is dry all of a sudden. Of every reaction of Klaus’ Will could fathom, he did not see this coming.

“What kind of a husband,” Will demands, “are you? Leaving your wife in danger?”

Klaus laughs again, the sound raising hairs on the back of Will’s neck. “You dug your own grave, Detective Kinney.”

“I never-” Will stammers, mouth gaping.

There is a low, long beep before the call cuts off. Will moves the phone from his ear and into his palm, staring at the offending device.

_He never told Klaus Mikaelson his name._

At the silent crunch of gravel, Will whirls around to find Caroline Forbes-Mikaelson unchained from the pole and standing tall and proud in front of him.

“Who do you think tipped you off, Detective Kinney?” Caroline smirks mischievously. “Your CI informant was a man named Aiden, wasn’t he?”

Will nods slowly, body stiff and unmoving in Caroline’s tricky gaze.

“Two years ago, his boyfriend Josh got into a _little_ trouble with the Italian mob in Chicago. Stefan Salvatore, my husband’s close ally and a family friend of my mother, helped him and Aiden out. Ever since then, Aiden was indebted to our family, so it wasn’t very hard calling in a favor,” the blonde explains, smiling winningly.

“So…” Will’s eyes widen as he begins to realize the truth.

“This all was a set-up,” Caroline confirms with a laugh. “Your dear old friend Cami started snooping in places she shouldn’t have. My husband took care of that. But, then, you followed in Cami’s footsteps, so it was time for me to get my hands a little dirty.”

With shaky hands, Will brings his gun back up to aim it at the blonde. “I will shoot,” he tells her, voice composed in an attempt to sound solemn. “I can and will shoot you. No sudden moves.”

Caroline steps closer slowly, a predator staking out the prey.

Then, something lashes out at Will’s chin in a blonde blur, and he finds himself knocked flat on his back.

Caroline stands above him, his own gun cocked downwards towards his forehead.

Her breathing pattern has barely changed, staying fairly consistent, though she still pants a little as she says, “I was a cheerleader in high school. I’ve got enough fancy moves.”

Will scrabbles backwards on his hands, heart pounding and blood rushing through his ears, though the gun still follows his movement. “You don’t have to do this. Why are you doing this? You don’t have to do what Klaus says.”

Caroline shrugs. “That wouldn’t make a difference if Klaus wanted this.” When Will’s eyes begin to glaze with confusion, she smirks crookedly. “My husband isn’t calling the shots.”

Caroline squeezes the trigger of the gun.

 _Bang_.

“I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Taking requests for drabbles here and on tumblr. Find me here:
> 
> http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/


End file.
